Since the introduction of the personal computer and computer work stations to the marketplace, a variety of various accessories for facilitating the use of such computers have been developed. For example, many different types of desk, cabinets, and other separate accessories have been developed for providing ergonometric separate accessories for facilitating the use of such computers.
Many personal computers, and smart computer work stations, are provided with a plurality of floppy-disk slot spaces accessible at the front panel of the computer housing. In many applications, one or more of the available floppy-disk slots remain unused, and are covered by a blank coverplate of metal or plastic, for example. When a user desires to install an additional floppy-disk drive, the coverplate is removed and the floppy-disk drive mechanism is installed in the space provided behind the coverplate.
In using a computer, it is often necessary to keep close at hand writing instruments, such as pens, pencils, erasers, and so forth. Also, it is often necessary to interchange a number of different floppy disk for preparing different documents, or otherwise operate in the computer to perform various tasks. To neatly store the floppy disks, writing implements, and so forth, it is necessary to have either various storage containers adjacent to the computer, or to utilize drawers and cabinets associated with the computer workbench. Otherwise, these various items would be strewn about the work surface of the computer work station, making for an inefficient work environment. The present inventor discovered that the unused floppy disk slots in a typical personal computer or smart work station can be included as part of a small accessory storage system for enhancing the use of such computers and work stations.